Devil's Spears
by Knight 56
Summary: Follow me through my war. From boot camp to my finale battle. Read and Review.


Devil's Spears:

The Hell Campaigns

Chapter Zero-Prologue (Battle of the Fog Prologue)

March 22nd, 2552, Primus II, Trenches of outskirts of Hughesville

_My eyes peered through the scope of my rifle. I couldn't see a thing besides some of the silhouettes of my fellow marines. Well, actually I was an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper. My squad was given orders from High Command to help hold the line of one of the last planets at Primus II. But this would probably be my finale day. There was no way I was leaving this place. But first let me tell you how I came to be here._

October 13th, 2543, Adria, Boot Camp in the Wolfen Forest

It was raining out, and the taste of mud filled my mouth as my Commanding Officer stomped my face into the ground. I heard his words and the squishy sound of my face twisting around in the wet earth. "You, are a fifthly maggot ridden kid! You will not make it in my Corps of the roughest bad asses around! This is not a day care center marine! Now get up and take a lap around that course!" He ordered me as he got off.

I stood up and looked to where he said he wanted me to run. "Sarge are you ser-" I began to protest.

"What did you just say marine? Let's make it three laps then. Does that quench your thirst? Now go. Move your ass marine!" I sighed and turned toward the course and began at a slow jog. I was soon at a slow run and thinking why I was here. Why did I decide to sign up like a damn Jarhead. My parents had divorced when I was sixteen and I was taken with my dad to live with him, seeing my mother very few times. When I had turned eighteen I went to the Academy of Adria and signed up for service in the Corps.

When my father found out he gave me all sorts of Hell. As did my mother and girlfriend. Now I was nineteen and in Basic. Another year and I'd be a certified marine. Possibly more if I straightened up. By the time I got around the course the third time my squad was doing physical training. I joined in and began doing the jumping jacks. We went on to push ups, curl ups, and sit ups.

Three hours later it was time to catch some grub. I was so hungry, which is what I guess they want you to be like after six hours of PT, laps, firearm training, and hand to hand combat. I stepped into the line behind four others, two of which were arguing about the other cutting in line. By the time a different CO broke up the fist fight they were having, I had grabbed my food, if you want to call it that. I took a seat next to some other trainees and took a bite out of the rock solid biscuit on my tray. I chewed as much of it as my teeth would handle and took a gulp of water before swallowing it, and then another to push it down.

Being a trainee in the Corps really sucked. You got less food, not as good food as the higher ranking officers and you were normally called a maggot. Something I always wanted to be.

"Alright let's move ladies, breakfast is over! Four laps around the entire base! Move it out!" I didn't get up immediately and my tray was thrown over the table by my CO, same to others who didn't get up. I was smacked with an electric baton and I was hastily up on my feet, running like all Hell to beat the rest of my squad. I was soon in front of the rest of my squad by a mile, still running like a mad man from a rabid dog.

I was on my third lap, and began slowing down where, the rest of my squad caught up. "C'mon! Move your heiny's people, you can do it!" I decided to sing the Marine's Hymn. "From the halls of Montezuma, to the shores of Tripoli. We fight our country's battles, in the air, on the land, and on the sea. First to fight for right and freedom, and to keep our honor clean. We are proud to claim the title, of UNSC Marines. Our flag's unfurl'd to every breeze, from dawn to setting sun. We have fought in every clime and place where we could take a gun. In the snow of far-off northern lands and in sunny tropic scenes."

"You'll find us always on the job, UNSC Marines. Here's health to you and our corps, which we are proud to serve. In a many strife we fought for life, and never lost our nerve. If the Army and Navy ever look on Heavens scenes. They will find the streets are guarded, by UNSC Marines."

By the time I had gotten to the fourth line of the first stanza, everyone had joined in. We finished the Hymn as we got to the fourth laps end at the entrance of the base. We reentered and headed towards the showers. It was around six o' clock at night and the sun was almost done setting. I stepped into the barracks and ripped off my PT clothing and stepped into the slightly warm showers.

The other men and women from my squad did the same. I finished and turned off the water and walked over to my cot. I opened my trunk and put on tomorrow's PT shirt and pants, putting my boots on my left next to my bed. I lie down on the covers and put on a small radio. I listened to the news about how another planet had been glassed by the covenant. That left eighteen more planets in the path of Adria. Lucky for Adria we were also a prime Military base like Reach and also a large space operations center. But that didn't mean we had a good chance at defeating the Covenant.

The doors opened and our CO walked in. "Lights out ladies! Asses up at five in the morning!" He turned and walked out. The lights went off and I turned off the radio. Another long day lay ahead.


End file.
